The Heaven Dragon Slayer Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by xXxStORm oF clOVErsXx
Summary: There's a new girl in the Fairy Tail guild! Excited and full of energy, she joins Fairy Tail and their eternal adventure! Troubles, love, tears, fun and more!


**Just wanted to let you guys know that this takes place right before the Key of the Starry Sky Arc (year x791). Anyway, enjoy!**

 _"This is what you wished for..."_

 _-Glitter, Mayumi Morinaga_

All was normal in the Fairy Tail guild. Juvia was obsessing, Gajeel was scoffing, Natsu was destroying, Lucy was yelling, Droy was eating. Then, Makarov got the kids attention, standing next to an average height girl. "Brats! Quit being stupid and listen! This is Isamu, our new addition! Accept her as family!" Makarov announced.

The girl was wearing a loose cape that was white with gold trim, and that was all anyone could see. Usually, people needed to do the talking to make Isamu social, but just being in the presence of her new family made her happy enough to introduce herself. Before she could even do anything, the guild yelled and cheered for the girl. Both her arms went up, causing her cape to fall off, showing she had gold hair tied up in a ponytail, and a short white dress with detailed gold trim. "Hi everyone! I'm so happy to be here!"

The guild cheers increased as Natsu yelled, "Let's celebrate her by having a party tonight!"

"Really? No ones ever done something like that for me," she said.

"Oh really?" Natsu asked, "Then, we'll make your first one the best!" Isamu did nothing but smile as she sat down next to Wendy and Lucy.

"So, Isamu, what kind of magic do you use?" Wendy asked her.

"Well, I'm none other than the Heaven Dragon Slayer!" she exclaimed.

"Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy shouted.

"Yep, you got it! First Generation!" she said happily.

"Well, Isamu, let me ask you this; Did your dragon disappear on the seventh on July, year x777?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes, and ever since then, I was alone, wandering the towns of Fiore. Adults started to abuse me and lock me away because they thought I was stupid for wandering around late at night. Then I managed to escape. I started training for a large amount of the day, and learned to dodge attacks very well. I would challenge other mages around town to improve my strength, thinking my foster mom, Tengoku, was watching me," she explained. Her guildmates started tearing up. Isamu became great friends with all her guildmates, and befriended Michelle Lobster quickly. She was just like Natsu and Michelle, loving to eat, all the time. All was good and Isamu was having a great time at her welcoming party, and then a small figure appeared in the doorway, about the size of Happy. "Sorry I'm late, Isamu!"

"Oh! Gureko! I was wondering where you were!" Isamu yelled to her exceed companion. Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy gasped, as they looked at the green cat, that had white around its mouth and paws. its right ear was slightly bent. The three exceeds quickly befriended Isamu's companion, and the party continued.

Until the three members of the Legion Corps appeared.

Sweat drops appeared from Team Natsu's faces, as they saw the familiar faces. "Uhh, who is that?" Isamu asked.

"Hey, it's the guys from Edolas!" Natsu yelled.

"We are nothing of the sort, whatever it is you're talking about." The familiar young girl with light-brown hair answered. "Sugarboy, Mary Hughes, and Coco of the Legion Corps would be who you're looking at."

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Well, who ever you are, we don't care. Now hand over Lucy Heartfilia, like, or else," the woman with purple and white hair threatened. A brawl started between the guild and the Legion Corps members, while Isamu, Michelle, and Lucy tried escaping. Isamu tried to tackle Mary when she used the command magic on Lucy, but she couldn't. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. We'll get revenge on those jerks, got it?" Isamu encouraged her. So, Isamu wasn't there when Lucy and co. went to the Heartfilia Kozern, and when the book was stolen by Dan and Samuel. She went with Natsu, Michelle, Lucy, and Romeo to find the clock part. Then, Dan laid eyes on her for the first time.

"Forget Lucy, who's THIS?" he gasped at Isamu, putting his arm around her.

"Isamu, ignore him! At least I finally got him to buzz off," Lucy said, muttering the last part. Lucy had a meltdown when Isamu hugged his stomach and said to him, "So handsome! So dreamy! Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked him, hearts practically bulging out of both of their eyes.

"With pleasure!" he said back to her. Although, even if she was acting, or not, she still helped them defeat Dan. After that, Isamu and Dan had their first date.

"Already?!" Lucy shouted as she watched snuggle up on a picnic blanket and eat food. "Plus, where did you get all that food?" But clearly, they couldn't hear her, but they did hear Natsu.

"Hey! Let me have some food!" he yelled.

"Not a chance," Dan casually said, not even looking as he shrunk Nastu with his Habaraki. Isamu was very helpful in finding the clock parts, until the Reborn Oracion Seis made their debut.

Team Natsu shouted things like "We know you!" and "Why are you here?" but they didn't notice Isamu crying silently, until she said something.

"I...I... I k-know y-you! You were the ones! The ones that ambushed me when I was young!" she cried out.

"What?" Team Natsu shouted. The Reborn Oracion Seis realized she was telling **the truth.**

 **Alrighty! We are done with chapter 1! I know this kinda sucks so far and I only put 989 words?! Gomen! Anyway hopefully I can update soon because new chapters are fun! It just depends on school, If you know what I'm sayin. While you are here, please review! I read every one!**


End file.
